


【坤廷】你好烦20

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: AA, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷】你好烦20

　　两个人拖着手进了家门，阿姨端水果出来时，看见这二人虽没有你侬我侬，但气场也十分微妙。你若想从中间穿插过去，必定要斩断十万亿颗粉红泡泡。蔡徐坤的眼神腻在朱正廷身上，看得朱正廷贼不好意思。手机“叮”的一声响，他趁机转移掉这场黏糊糊的拉锯战。

　　“坤坤呐。”他只看了一眼手机，便迅速收起来。“跟你说个事哦？”

　　“啥事儿，宝贝？”好家伙这一声应得又快又准，蔡徐坤的嗓音温柔得能软过棉花糖，肉眼可见的把朱正廷哄得羞赧一笑，“锐彬刚才发信息过来，说明天来医院看你哈。”

　　他换了鞋就往卧室走，全没看见他老公瞬间黑成锅底的脸。

　　“他来干什么？”这人跟在后面，尽量平复自己的呼吸。

　　朱正廷一点也没察觉出异常，“不是说了莫，来看你啊。”他看了一眼蔡徐坤，觉得有些莫名其妙，这人该不是真傻了吧，怎么需要重复回答。

　　“你吃完饭早点过去医院哈，免得人家来探病，结果病人却不在医院O(∩_∩)O哈哈……”

　　话还没说完，下一秒他就一股大力掀到床上，朱正廷猝不及防，吓得赶紧拖住肚子，冲那唯一可能是凶手的人大喊，“你干嘛！”

　　那人旋即压到床上，扯着他的头发气势汹汹，“我都说了不需要他来看我，你为什么就是不听，非要跟我对着干。”

　　他不知道又想到什么，还扯旧账，“也不愿意带蔡一悯来医院！”

　　“都说了医院空气不干净，小孩子容易生病！”不提还好，一提这茬朱正廷就生气，他觉得蔡一悯之所以生病全赖蔡徐坤，本来憋着火没埋怨，结果这人蹬鼻子上脸。

　　“我说你怎么突然眉开眼笑，搞半天是姓郑的要过来是吧？”

　　“你放屁！”朱正廷一把推开蔡徐坤，狠狠揉了揉脑袋，嘶——好家伙，手劲真大，头皮扯得生疼。

　　“我放屁？”蔡徐坤掐着他的脸就是不放弃，“大半月了你什么时候对我这么好脸色过？”

　　“放手！你这个香肠嘴！”

　　“什么，你嫌弃我香肠嘴？你还扁屁股呢！瘦得跟猴孙儿似的，一点味道都没有。”

　　“我猴孙儿你就是长毛猴、死鱼眼！浑身上下都是毛，压根没有进化完！”

　　“老子有毛你还不喜欢吗？！老子就是带着毛操你才过瘾！”

　　“草你奶奶！”

　　“你个不孝的孙媳妇！”

　　两人对着骂骂咧咧，明明十分钟前还有说有笑，哦不对，三分钟。朱正廷指着蔡徐坤恨铁不成钢，“你就给我好了五分钟对吧？你这个混蛋！”

　　“你连五分钟的好脸色都没给过我！”

　　“我凭什么对你好脸色，你把我扔下来六个月，我怎么过的你知道吗！你居然一点愧疚感都没有，还大言不惭编谎话来骗我……”

　　“我没骗过你！”

　　“狗屁的红宝石不是骗人难道是骗鬼？”

　　“我真的是买了红钻石！”

　　“那钻石呢？”

　　蔡徐坤哑然。

　　朱正廷摊手找他要证据，显然知道他拿不出，于是得寸进尺骂道，“你这个骗子，你瞧瞧你现在这损色！”

　　“呵，终于说实话了？骗子？损色？我就知道你是装的——”蔡徐坤脸上一阵扭曲，露出一种古怪的表情。他好像想到用另外一种方式来夺取胜利，简直令人大跌眼镜，真不知道这种事就算赢了一时口快又有什么好得意的，但他不仅不以为耻，还相当会阴阳怪气，“一提郑锐彬，你就原形毕露了，忍不住了？是，我这个瘸子呢，虽然不是武大郎，但估计也差不离了。既然横竖被你嫌弃，那我就想问问，我不能怎么样你了，‘西门庆’是不是行？”

　　他从床上爬起来，故意跛腿走几步，“我一直纳闷呢，你也说了，六个月啊，真的不短了！你究竟是怎么过的……究竟究竟是怎么过的！我简直无法想象，你不想吗，不痒吗？你有没有在这张床上做过什么！”他指着两人的恩爱地，一边不怀好意的质问朱正廷，一边拿眼神在两人温存过的卧室里逡巡，这陌生又熟悉的环境，令他无端烦躁不堪。他明知道激怒朱正廷没好果子吃，偏偏又忍不住，现在话已出口，只能煎熬又纠结地等朱正廷的答案，毫不掩饰地说，他的心脏砰砰砰到快要蹦出来。

　　朱正廷恨不得扇他几耳光，但他之前被蔡徐坤闹过一遭，早就心累。因此生生忍下，只冷笑一声道，“问我怎么过的？！好。”

　　他从床上艰难起身，走到小柜子旁，从里面将手持DV取出来，又拣出一不小的盒子，也不管许多，一股脑全倒在床上。

　　“就是这么过的。”他打开DV，毫不避讳地播放自己的呻吟声，蔡徐坤都不要脸了他还要脸做什么。“这是你录的吧？你还有吗，这一段我看腻了。”他年轻的完美的身体，还有私处一道道的褶皱，一寸寸都烂熟于心，只可惜现在这身体已经千疮百孔，早已不复当年。

　　他拿起一只假阳具，问蔡徐坤，“这个尺寸跟你的像吗？好像还差点，厂家也不敢做你这么大的，免得出事。”

　　随手一甩，硅胶不轻不重弹到蔡徐坤胸前，他又拿出一个跳蛋，带无线遥控器的那种，“这个是进口的，我有时候也塞着出门，力道么，自己掌控。”说罢轻轻一摁开关，跳蛋应声而响，他迅速把这两样扔到蔡徐坤身上，继续展示下一件性爱用品——一件多功能乳头按摩仪。

　　蔡徐坤愣在一旁，任由他一件一件解说，开始还好，不紧不慢。后来朱正廷渐渐失控，蔡徐坤的胸口被他砸得受不了了，只好出声制止，“别扔了。”

　　“咚！”又是一件。

　　“叫你别扔了，你扔这么多，只能说明你这个骚货，需求就是多。”他面无表情看着朱正廷，后者手一顿，嘴唇开始哆嗦。

　　“正正，坤坤，吃饭啦！”蔡爸爸在楼下喊，阿姨出来讲：还没好嘞，汤还没好，蔡爸爸急急冲她摆手，他隐约听到了一点响，怕小夫夫俩吵架，还是出声提醒了下。

　　朱正廷低着头看不出表情，偶尔出现一两声吸鼻子的声音，看来是哭了。

　　蔡徐坤出去跟他爸摆了摆手，蔡爸爸叮嘱，“有话好好说，不要欺负小廷哦。”他敷衍的点点头，把门关上后，迎接朱正廷的哭诉。

　　“你问我怎么过的，蔡徐坤我告诉你我就是这么过的……没有男人，想的时候硬生生捱过来…你要庆幸，我现在怀孕没有发情期，否则你再不醒，我把崽留给你也算仁至义尽了，你可真管不了我找第二春，我不能靠打抑制剂过一辈子……”

　　蔡徐坤多会抓重点，听到朱正廷说另找人过，立马斩钉截铁道，“不行！你不能离开我！你是我的！”

　　朱正廷挥开他的手，“我不是你的，我是我自己的！”

　　这个人真是疯了，怎么说不通呢，他不想再跟他作无谓纠缠，把那一大堆性玩具收拾好后，转身就要出去。

　　“你别走，把话说清楚！”蔡徐坤眼明手快拦在他面前，把房门落了锁。

　　“还说得不够清楚吗，你要怎么样才行你能不能别无理取闹了我好累！”

　　“我怎么无理取闹了我什么都没做明明是你自己想男人……”

　　朱正廷都笑了，“是，我是想男人，想Alpha，我有正常的生理需求，我不是圣人，行了吧？！”

　　“我是不是你男人？”蔡徐坤根本不听他的回答，只急切想要证明什么，他越发慌乱的样子在朱正廷看来就像个跳梁小丑。

　　“嗯，是，你是我合法伴侣。”一句冷漠的回答，算是应付了某人的脾气，“可那又怎么样呢？你现在有个Alpha的样子吗？”

　　“你有个人样吗？”朱正廷问他。

　　这句话算是点爆了蔡徐坤那点可怜的自尊心，他一把抱住朱正廷就往床上倒，徒手扒开两人裤子，自己身下那团巨大的软肉掉出来，急吼吼贴到朱正廷的下身上。

　　“我没有样子？我怎么没有样子的，你不就是馋我这根鸡巴吗！”

　　正如蔡徐坤所说，浓密耻毛下的巨大阴茎一经出现，就激得两人呼吸一滞，朱正廷不得不承认，熟悉的刺激画面是如此令人渴望。尽管他心理上对蔡徐坤很有情绪，但生理实在是骗不了人。

　　人有时候真的是，有点贱。

　　因为大肚子，他不敢过于反抗蔡徐坤，而且这条皮筋圈起来的棉质运动裤很容易褪下来，所以他只能光着下身，任由蔡徐坤蹭来蹭去。两处隐私皮肤贴合紧密，毛发相互交缠，久旱甘霖的两个人默契的闭了嘴，避免在这个时候激怒对方，以免对方撂挑子。蔡徐坤爽得哆嗦，朱正廷也有感觉，但他正要起身，蔡徐坤就按着他，“你别动，不然伤到肚子我可不管了。”

　　朱正廷鄙视道，“我是可以不动，有本事你倒是动啊，光吸气有什么用，你现在就这么容易满足了？”

　　蔡徐坤不耐烦，“别说话了，你把腿再打开点，让我看看……”

　　他居然也顺从打开了腿，简直鬼使神差。一道漂亮白嫩的M型，中间是令人大饱眼福的密地，朱正廷躺在床上，把头偏向一边，虽碍于面子不能说，但心里已经不住地催促蔡徐坤。

　　能不能快点？爸爸还等我们吃饭。

　　但等了半天，只感受到那东西的头在沟壑里不断挑蹭，上下前后的，热倒也不是很热，有点温度，就是软软的，蹭得朱正廷心里发痒。他撇了撇嘴，正准备问蔡徐坤好了没有，结果一抬眼看见这个人扶着东西，满头大汗。

　　朱正廷隐约觉得不妙，起身去看，隔着肚子看不明真相，但蔡徐坤看他起来了，更加慌乱地用手去抠，他一把拉住蔡徐坤的手，“你弄你自己就行了，抠我做什么，我自己会爽，不需要你抠。”

　　“进不去……”蔡徐坤不知道言语了什么，蚊子似的，朱正廷侧过耳朵，“什么？你说什么？”

　　“我他妈说进不去！”蔡徐坤不管了，两手扒住朱正廷的耻骨，就把两人下身贴在一起蹭，他的手力大无比，挤得两人中间一点缝儿也没有，朱正廷只觉一大团软肉半硬不硬的抵在下面，就着他分泌出来的湿液，在会阴和穴口上滑来滑去，滑得蔡徐坤意乱神迷，嗷嗷直叫唤。

　　“噢——”

　　“噢宝贝——啊！”

　　“想死我了，啊……想死我了，做梦都想操你……”

　　“不是。”朱正廷打断他，“你这么弄有什么意义啊，你什么个情况到底？”

　　“不是我现在给你机会了呢蔡徐坤，你想操你进来啊。”

　　蔡徐坤不让他说，追着他的嘴啄，捉来捉去没啄到，被朱正廷一把捏住下面，换来一声惨叫。

　　“啊——别捏我，正正！”

　　朱正廷狐疑地看他一眼，趴下来去研究，那根大屌半硬不软垂下来，滑溜溜地沾满了他的粘液。

　　他又碰了碰龟头，嗯，是进不去，根本没硬起来嘛！

　　蔡徐坤不敢说话了，十分嚣张变成了老实巴交，朱正廷把带着乳香的胸送到他嘴巴前，他也不敢嘬一下，口水咽得稀里哗啦，坐在床上一动也不敢动。

　　他吃不下嘴啊！他知道接下来自己什么也做不了，干吃没味啊！

　　朱正廷眼神变了，他戏谑地看了蔡徐坤整整五分钟，突然想仰天大笑，他被这个骗子加流氓讹诈了这么久，简直滑天下之大稽。

　　“从此以后，”朱正廷开了口，“也不用我多说什么了吧？”

　　“你自己好自为之。”

　　朱正廷利索的穿上裤子，一身轻松。但他准备开门下去吃饭的一刻，床上的懦夫突然拽着他狠狠箍住。

　　“正正，正正，宝贝别走，别离开我！”

　　“放手。”

　　“别离开我，别……”

　　“蔡徐坤我再说一次，松手，我要吃饭！”

　　“别离开我，我可以的，宝贝、心肝……心窝肉……我爱你，我爱你……”他就像个神经病似的喃喃自语，不停地吻着朱正廷的耳垂和腺体，又急切想证明自己，隔着布料一直下流地动作。

　　“别离开我好吗？”

　　他扒紧朱正廷的大腿根，却不敢脱两人的裤子，朱正廷承受着臀部一下又一下的撞击，突然涌起一股恶心，他转过头，对上蔡徐坤的眼睛，眼神里流露出自己都察觉不到的嫌弃。

　　“放开我啦，你这没用的男人。”

　　没用的东西。


End file.
